REFLEJOS
by maddox
Summary: Hermione miraba con asombro el espejo mismo...sus pupilas dilatadas... como poseìda...


FIC DE PRISCILA (MADDOX)  
  
N/A: Aunque no lo crean a veces tenemos la primero impresión de una persona errónea.  
  
N/BETA-CAPTURER: En otras palabras, nunca crean que conocen realmente a alguien.  
  
TÍTULO: REFLEJOS.  
  
CAPÍTULO: ÚNICO.  
  
REFLEJOS  
  
Hermione era aplicada, muy estudiosa y en cierto modo, reservada. Siempre sombra atrás de Harry y Ron, pero eso desapareció. Si se sabe en que momento, en que punto dejó de existir aquella inocencia... y es que todo cambió.  
  
Era un espejo -regalo de sus padres- antiguo de marco tallado con detalles que precisaban de muy buena vista y pulso. Hermione se pasaba horas completas delante de él y es que no solamente miraba con asombro el espejo mismo, sino que se dejó llevar, tocar por sus reflejos. Se volvió engreída, vanidosa, insensible con todas las personas de su casa; incluso respondía con un sonido lastimero a los maestros. Era sumamente egoísta, era casi una arpía e incluso trataba así a Dumbledore.  
  
Se daba sus aires en los corredores de la escuela, dándose el lujo de herir a las personas que le dirigían miradas inquietas. Siempre rodeada por una multitud de adolescentes de todas las casas. Incluso los Slytherin se dejaron llevar por ese arrastre de palabras y esas miradas gélidas que repartía a quien se cruzase en su camino. Ni siquiera daba ya muestras de afecto a Harry y Ron. Ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de defenderlos cuando Draco argumentaba que no deberían ser amigos de la "Sangre Sucia". Con un manto invisible atrapaba a su víctima y con unas palabras dulces a sus oídos, rendidos a sus pies caían; hasta Draco había cedido a aquel afecto extraño brindado por ella.  
  
En el destello de sus ojos antes veías claramente dedicación, generosidad y valentía, lo que la distinguía por estar en Gryffindor. Todo había cambiado. Sus ojos brillaban pero con ese brillo que hace que retrocedas, de pensar dos veces las cosas antes de decirlas y mataba con esa mirada corrosiva y palabras tajantes a los que un día fueron sus amigos. Se había vuelto en pocas palabras una desgraciada.  
  
Ya entrada la noche, Harry y Ron subieron silenciosos la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de chicas y se pararon como muchas veces antes, afuera de la habitación de Hermione, sólo que esta vez no habían sido invitados. Entreabrieron la puerta y observaron...  
  
Hermione estaba mirando el espejo como una niña mira su juguete nuevo, rozando sus manos delicadamente por el marco. Era precioso, hipnotizaba a cualquiera. Sonreía extasiada, la emoción la consumía. Se acercó mas al espejo y respiró profundamente como si tuviera olor. Sus pupilas dilatadas con la mirada fija en un punto, vacía como poseída.  
  
Harry abrió la puerta de una golpe con su varita en mano, viendo con horror a su amiga que estaba furiosa, mirándolos con odio.  
  
- ¡¡Apártate del espejo!! - Gritó Ron apuntándola - Te lo advierto Mione, no me hagas lastimarte.  
  
- ¡Expelliarmus! - Gritó Hermione provocando que tanto Ron como Harry fueran lanzados al borde de su cama.  
  
De pronto el espejo empezó a brillar y se volvió líquido, un líquido plateado. Les hubiera parecido hermoso en otras circunstancias. Se movió frenéticamente haciendo que el marco comenzara a bretarse.  
  
- ¡¡¡No lo toques Mione!!! - Gritó Harry viendo como ella estiraba una mano y parecía que el líquido iba a devorarla. Se acercó mas y se dejó envolver por él. Se volteó dando a conocer una sonrisa diabólica, mientras se dejaba arrastrar.  
  
- Nos vemos Harry.  
  
- ¡Noo!  
  
Harry se levantó y corrió hacia Hermione, cuando sintió los brazos de Ron sujetarlo fuertemente por la cintura y tirarlo a la cama. -THUD DUM- Un golpe seco, seguido por una explosión hizo que Harry y Ron salieran disparados del lado opuesto de la cama.  
  
- ¿Y Hermione? - Preguntó Ron en jadeos con una mirada de súplica a Harry - ¿Dónde está?.  
  
Harry se volteó observando con detalle una pieza del marco, carbonizada con unas letras grabadas.  
  
- El espejo se... se la... - Harry contempló a Ron y luego donde hubiera estado el espejo. En ese momento tragó.  
  
- ¡No puede ser, Harry! ¿Dónde está el espejo?, Harry tenemos que encontrarla, hay que avisarle a Dumbledore... ¿Harry? - Ron se levantó haciendo que Harry cayera hacia atrás. Estaba atónito, tenía su corazón roto. Hecho pedazos.  
  
- No regresará... - Susurró, respiraba profundamente haciendo fuerzas inútiles en no dejar soltar las lágrimas - Hermione no regresará - Ron levantó a Harry de la túnica y lo aventó a la cama de dosel de Hermione. Arrancó de su mano el pedazo de marco y leyó:  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle" en letras verdes. Ron sudó frío, su cuerpo recibía ataques de nerviosismo. Harry aún sin palabras se levantó y caminó delante de Ron, que hacía preguntas para sí solo.  
  
- ¡¡Lord Voldemort!! Hermione tiene que regresar, no puede desaparecer así porque si. ¡Ni siquiera desapareció! ¡Se la tragó el espejo! - Ron miraba a Harry que lo agarraba de los hombros, con lágrimas en el rostro.  
  
- No hay manera de traerla de vuelta... - Ron estaba a punto de protestar, de soltarle un puñetazo en la cara, cuando siguió hablando - ...Hermione pasó por el espejo. Y el espejo se quebró.  
  
FIN 


End file.
